I'll Be Home For Christmas
by Pikachulover25
Summary: It's Christmas time once again, which only serves as a mere reminder of the short time he'll be able to have with his family back home. On his way to Twilight Town, Roxas meets a friendly young man that reminds him just how grateful he is for his loving family waiting for him.


Sora looked up suddenly at the sound of a heavy bag being shoved into the overhead compartment above him. His sea-blue eye fell upon the man who was busy with the piece of luggage. They widened as he recognized the grey and beige uniform belonging to the army. The man he looked at was quite tall and was broad-shouldered with a lean physique. Then his eyes met his. Dark blond hair stuck out over his stormy blue eyes. Sora could've sworn they were almost black.

"Hi," he said in a cheery tone. "I'm Sora."

The man just stared at him for what seemed like almost a minute before he sat down next to him. "Roxas," the man stated as he pushed his matching backpack under the seat before him. His voice was low and husky, hiding any emotions with a slight monotone.

Sora casually observed the man as he took the seat next to him. "If you don't mind me asking, where were you deployed?" he questioned. The man sighed and turned to look at him.

"Hollow Bastien," he replied stoically. He returned to looking out the window.

"Wow, that's a pretty large base, isn't it? I haven't been to it, but I travel to Radiant Garden often for work," he smiled, despite the man not paying attention. "I work for Ansem Industries, so I do quite a bit of flying here and there."

Sora considered the man, looking over his uniform. "Are you just a soldier, or an officer?"

Roxas gave him an exasperated sidelong glance. "Lieutenant,"

"Wow," said Sora, putting his head back. "That's pretty good, right?"

His blond companion sighed once. "Yeah, sure." Sora was curious at the man's uninterested tone, but maybe he had been asked that many times before. Or maybe he didn't like his position. He continued to wonder about the man as he looked away.

Roxas leaned back into his seat as the announcements began to commence. His eyes slid shut for the time. Sora patiently waited for them to finish before he began talking again.

"So you're going to Traverse Town? I live in Destiny Islands, but my fiancé's picking me up."

Roxas opened one of his eyes, a scowl forming on his lips. "I live in Twilight Town," he said quietly. He tilted his head back, irritably waiting for Sora's next question.

"That's a pretty small town, isn't it? Quaint, I hear. I haven't been there myself, but I've heard the sunsets are to die for there," he looked to the blond man for confirmation, but he didn't respond. "Do you have anyone to pick you up? I swear I wouldn't have Kairi pick me up, but she insists every time. She says she can't wait so long for me to get home." He laughed shortly while Roxas had a frown on his face.

"So you have anyone? A girl back home?" Sora prompted, wiggling his eyebrows. "I'm sure a good-looking guy like you has someone, especially for Christmas."

Roxas raised his left hand for the brunette to see the silver ring displayed on his fourth finger. "I'm married, to answer your question." His tone was gruff, hoping to shake off the over-talkative man. Sora opened his mouth to respond, but stalled as the plane took off down the runway. Roxas ducked his head instinctively as the plane lurched from the ground, taking off into the sky. Sora turned his head, watching as the clouds passed by. He squinted briefly at the brightness of the sun before he returned to their conversation.

"Oh, so who's the girl? A high school sweetheart? Childhood friend?" continued Sora. "That's how Kairi and I are. We've known each other since we were young. It took us forever to tell each other our feelings though. I'm sure our friends would say that we were that couple that obviously were going to end up together even though we wouldn't admit it." He looked over at his companion, who had a dark brooding expression on his face.

Sora's face fell slightly. "I'm sorry I'm asking so many questions. I just like to meet new people." To his surprise, Roxas turned to face him, his eyes dark and haunting like endless black holes.

"It's fine. Just…doing what I do, I don't get a lot of time to talk to normal people unless I'm home, which isn't very often." His eyes darted away as he lowered his head.

"How long have you been in service?" Sora asked quietly.

Roxas shut his eyes for a moment. "Four years. It paid for college. Now I have to do the time."

Sora looked at the blond sympathetically. "How often do you get to come home?"

Roxas turned his attentions back out the window, clearing the resistant lump in his throat. "Twice a year. Never seems like enough. I've missed out on so much during the time I've been in."

Sora looked away. "But it must be nice to have someone to come back to, right?"

A small smile unexpectedly began to form on Roxas's lips and his cheeks colored slightly. "Yeah, that's the best part," he said in a murmur. "I really don't deserve her."

From his tone, Sora guessed there was a darker back story to their relationship, so he left it alone. "Is she really wonderful?"

Roxas nodded. "She's more than any man could ever deserve. I have no idea how she could have possibly fallen for me. Let's just say that we weren't the couple everyone wanted to get together," he chuckled darkly. "But God, she's beautiful. Just like a veritable angel. Sometimes I wonder why she even stays with me when I'm always gone."

Sora smiled, finally seeming to have broken his cold companion out of the ice. "Do you have a picture of her?" Roxas met his eyes momtarily. In them, Sora saw a mixture of emotions; anger, irritation, sadness. For a second, Sora thought he was going to say no. Then he pulled out his wallet, flipping through it.

Inside its bindings, Sora caught glimpses of a trio consisting of a brunette girl and boy and a third sandy-haired boy. He saw a picture of a boy who looked identical to Roxas, and a picture of a tall, similar looking man with icy blue eyes. He guessed that they were siblings, but after seeing Roxas's hidden emotions, he didn't care pry.

"That's my Namine," Roxas said softly, taking out a picture of a beautiful blond woman with sparkling azure eyes. His eyes widened at the two young boys surrounding her. One of them was the spitting image of Roxas, while the other had paler hair like his wife's. He looked much more like the picture of the man he had seen moments earlier.

"She is stunning," replied Sora, handing the picture back. "And your children?"

Roxas nodded, running his thumb affectionately over their grinning faces. "The twins. Ven and Cloud,"

"They look quite a bit like you." Said Sora with a smile.

Roxas's eyebrows lowered. "No. Cloud looks a lot more like…" he trailed off and his eyes darkened. Sora didn't bother questioning him about it.

"How old are they?"

"Three," said Roxas in a strained voice. He looked over at Sora. "The hardest part is being away from them when they're so young. Especially with our little one on the way."

Sora's throat constricted as he thought of the soldier's young family, waiting for him to come home every year. "You have a wonderful family, Roxas. I'm sure they'll be absolutely delighted when they welcome you home for the holidays."

Roxas pulled on a small, sad smile, nodding. "Yeah. I know they will be."

* * *

As they entered the airport, Sora looked back to his new friend. Roxas stood tall with his backpack and duffel, dressed in his uniform. He watched how a few people noticed him and saluted with solemn faces. The blond didn't react except for a simple nod. When his eyes fell upon him, Sora also saluted, causing him to smile ever so slightly.

Sora saw him pass by as they reached the receiving gates. Kairi quickly sought him out, embracing him within seconds. He held her against him tightly, but his eyes caught Roxas heading out towards the taxis. He hoped with all his heart that the young man would have a just as loving embrace as soon as he came home to his own family.

"Train station, please." Roxas said in a drowsy monotone as he climbed into the taxi. At a quick glance in the rearview mirror, the driver turned around.

"Thanks for all ya done, soldier. A happy holidays to ya." Roxas could only manage a grim smile. He didn't want any reminder of that right now. He just wanted to break out of the dream and return to his family. They were the only real things he needed.

Once he was aboard his last mode of transportation on his journey home, Roxas glanced down at his ticket. Twilight Town. He was finally going home again. His fingers opened his wallet, finding the picture of his happy, smiling family. Taking it out of the plastic cover, he kissed it, missing the warmth of their embrace as they welcomed him home each time. Then he found the picture of Ven, looking back at him with frozen eyes and a long-lost smile. Tears came to the man's eyes as he gazed down at his brother.

"I miss you, Ven. Every day. Am I making you proud?" His lips quivered as he looked back at his family's portrait. "He doesn't look like me, Ven. He looks just like you. And Cloud, he too is the spitting image of his namesake." By now, tears were falling down his face, and he hastily wiped them off with his sleeve.

As the train finally slowed, Roxas felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted from his chest. He was finally here. Finally home. As he stepped off the train, his eyes scanned the crowd, searching for her. Then they fell upon a pair of matching blue eyes that were staring directly at him. He pushed his way through the crowd until he was ten feet from her. His heart was pounding and he wasn't even aware of his motions as he began to run. It was as if he was disconnected from his body, as his heart lurched for its keeper. It had been so many years since he had given it to her, its sole protector. He knew that each of their children now held a part of it in their own hearts, and just that that thought made it all the more precious.

His arms immediately went around her and hers wrapped around him, her hands snaking their way up to his shoulders. He felt the tiny pulls of the twins hugging his legs and tears poured from his eyes. His lips pressed upon her and he pulled her closer, never wanting the moment to end. When they finally separated, Roxas scooped up Ven and placed him on his shoulders while Namine grasped Cloud's hand and Roxas took his other. Roxas automatically wrapped his other arm around Namine's waist as she put her head on his shoulder. He looked down as he moved his hand so it was placed on the bump that rose beneath her dress. Namine too grew tears in her eyes.

"I missed you, Roxas." She spoke few words, but the quiver in them voiced all her unspoken emotions and feelings.

Roxas kissed her on the forehead lovingly. "I know you did. And I'm glad to finally be back."

"Merry Christmas, Daddy," whispered Cloud, squeezing Roxas's hand. Forming a smile, Roxas knelt down and put his hand on his son's head.

"Merry Christmas, Cloud."

The small family trekked to the taxi line and piled in one. Roxas and Namine each took one of the twins on their laps.

"Where to sir, er soldier?" asked the driver.

Roxas looked at Namine before back to the driver. "Sunset Hill. We're going home."


End file.
